Anything Goes
by ScarletteDarkness
Summary: Sebtana actian, rated M for later smutty chapters. Santana got under Sebastian's skin after Smooth Criminal, did he get under hers too?
1. Smooth Criminal

**A/N: I can't even tell you how hot Sebastian and Santana make me feel. Naya and Grant are legitimately the sexiest people in the entire world. That being said, although this will be a very smutty fic…it's mostly based around the two characters as people not "sex toys"**

**But yeah, I don't own Glee or the actors yada yada.**

**REVIEW.**

"I didn't put anything in this one."

Santana didn't register the slushie until it hit her square in the face, the red dye soaking into her skin quicker than it usually did and cooling down the hotness the rest of her body was feeling.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her as the rest of the Warblers left, almost wishing he could have been slushied so that he could feel the cool release. When they were singing 'Smooth Criminal' you could've cut the sexual tension with a knife and he definitely felt it down below. That beautiful Latina girl had gotten inside his head and he couldn't deny it.

"You little bitch." Santana enunciated each syllable, wiping her face with her sleeve and glaring at him. She wanted to act like she was angry even though inside she was just very confused. She thought she was lesbian, but Sebastian was making her feel all kinds of things.

"Oh don't act like that cold shower wasn't exactly what you needed…" He trailed off, not knowing what her name was as he wiped his winger over her chest, licking the slushie of his finger and making Santana shiver with pleasure.

"My name's Santana, asshole. And if you would stop fingering my chest I would get back to my GIRLFRIEND, el stupido." She wiped her hand over her chest and flicked it towards him, throwing some sprays of slushie into his face. He gaped at her, growling as in soaked into his skin.

"Mm, I love turning girls straight, it's my specialty." His mouth pulled into a smirk as he winked at her, making her heart stutter.

"Well unfortunately for you I'm much too sexy for a prep school gay boy like you. So good luck with that." She spun around on her heels and stalked towards the door.

"I don't need luck!" He called after her as she disappeared from sight. He collapsed in a chair and pulled out his phone, his goals certain in his head. He had to have this girl in his bed or he was going to die from sexual angst.

So he texted Blaine.

_Sebastian: Hey sexy ;) I'm SO sorry about the slushie, I had no idea how much it would hurt you. _

_Blaine: Not forgiven Sebastian. What do I have to do to get you to shut up?_

_Sebastian: Give me Santana's number. Please and thanks babe :P_

_Blaine: Why do you want Tana's number? She's lesbian. She won't do anything with you and she's MY friend._

_Sebastian: Because I think she's hot. Just give me her number and I'll delete yours Blaine._

_Blaine: Whatever. It's 914-589-5016. Now go away._

_Sebastian: Thank you hottie ;) Your number has been deleted._

Sebastian smiled brightly and clomped up to his dorm room, lying on his bed since he didn't have classes that morning. He copied Santana's number into his contacts and then Facebook friended her after searching her full name, which he learned to be Santana Lopez.

Within seconds he received a response by private message, but not an acceptance to his friend request.

Private Message: Santana Lopez to Sebastian Smythe

Santana Lopez: Wtf do you want Sebastian? Just leave me alone.

Sebastian Smythe: Not until you agree to meet me and admit that you felt attracted to me too when we sang together.

Santana Lopez: What I felt was pissed that I had to look at your obnoxious face.

She knew that wasn't true, she hadn't felt more wet in her entire life than when she was singing with Sebastian but she wasn't about to admit that while she was ditching school with Quinn and Britt. The two blondes were in the bathroom at the moment.

Sebastian Smythe: I'm pretty sure that all you thought of my face was how much you wanted it between your legs ;)

Santana Lopez: Dream on Sebastian. I love my girlfriend so leave me alone before I block you.

Sebastian Smythe: You can block me all you want, I have your number too. I want you Santana. And I know you want me too.

Santana Lopez: I don't hook up anymore Sebastian.

Sebastian Smythe: You know you want to make an acceptation for me ;) Just meet me Santana.

She could see Quinn and Britt coming back so she quickly typed a reply.

Santana Lopez: No! Now shut up I don't want my friends seeing you facebook me!

She kept her phone on her lap and smiled warmly as her girlfriend came over and took her hand, sitting down for lunch at the restaurant they were at.

Then her phone buzzed.

Sebastian Smythe: I'm not stopping until you say yes.

Quinn eyed her lap and Brittany did too but they ignored it. Santana smiled apologetically and ignored it too.

Sebastian Smythe: Say yes.

"God who is stalking you?" Quinn rolled her eyes and then smiled to show she was kidding. Santana laughed and glared at her phone as if Sebastian was the phone.

"Uh just my mom." She responded.

Sebastian Smythe: Yes?

Santana growled under her breath and shook her head softly, she couldn't have him keep texting her like this, it just wouldn't work.

Santana Lopez: Okay! Just shut up please Sebastian. Meet me in the park in Lima at two this afternoon.

Sebastian thrust his fist into the air and went to pick out an outfit other that his Warbler suit to impress Santana. He had no idea why he was so into her, after all she was rude, obnoxious, beautiful, had an amazing voice, sexy, so clever…okay so maybe he did know why he liked her.

Wait…what?

Liked her? He was just attracted to her, he couldn't like her…no.

When he immerged from his thoughts, he realized that it was almost time to meet Santana. He quickly threw on dark jeans and a white shirt that showed off his lean but muscular form and climbed in his car, speeding to the park.

There was Santana, sitting on a stone bench in a red and black corset top with a black lacy shrug and a black skirt with stiletto heels. She was like the spokesperson for Victoria's Secret. When she turned her head, Sebastian drew in a breath quickly. She was stunning.

He got out of his car and walked over slowly, a sexy sway about him that set Santana off. She marched up to him and got right in his face, glaring.

"What the fuck do you want Sebastian? You made me lie to my friends and you managed to piss me off even more." She fought the urge to grab his neck and force his lips on hers.

"I didn't make you lie to your friends, you lied because you want me. You want to be with me Santana, even though you act like a bitch I'll take you, though I've heard your reputation and I'm not sure how much of you is left besides other guys scraps." He eyed her, all the blood rushing down before and making him hold back a groan of pleasure.

Santana gasped before reached out to slap him but he caught her hand, dragging her closer as their eyes met.

Instant sparks turned to wildfire and they were lost in a moment of connection. Waves of pleasure moved from Sebastian's fingertips, that were still holding Santana's arm, down her skin and all through her body and suddenly her arm had slid out of his hand, her own hand in place of it. Their other hands soon found each other, brown eyes holding grey with hands clasped between them.

Sebastian's eyes flickered to Santana's lips and his intention became clear, he leaned forward slowly, his eyes finally closing as their lips met.

Santana's hands moved out of Sebastian's and wound around his neck, going on her tiptoes so he wouldn't have to lean down as much as his arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up. Her legs would around his waist. Her lips parted at the same time his did and tongues twisted together.

"Come home with me, please Santana." Sebastian's words were tender this time instead of angry and hotheaded. He pulled his mouth away enough to look in her eyes.

"I can't." She whispered, her eyes showing pain. "I just…I can't." She unwound from him and dropped her feet to the ground, pulling him off her. "Please just leave me alone Sebastian." She said and started to walk away.

Then there was a hand on her wrist, spinning her around.

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll leave you alone." Sebastian growled at her, his voice low and rough and making her shiver with arousal.

"Sebastian…" She pleaded, trying to tug her wrist free.

"No! Tell me you don't want me. Please, end my torture Santana, tell me you don't want me so I can get you out of my head. I want you so badly." He let go of her, his face in his hands. This was more than want, this was feelings. Not love yet, but definite feelings. It was something Sebastian had never experienced, actually feeling something for someone and it was killing him inside.

"I can't tell you that." Santana turned without another word and walked to her car, leaving as quickly as she could.

And she left Sebastian standing alone with his feelings and his pain.


	2. Vulnerability

**A/N: Wow! I'm so glad you guys are liking it so far and I promise to continue it as long as possible. For the record, I want to punch Sebastian a lot of the time on Glee but let's be honest, he's sexy and he and Santana would be perfect for each other. You guys are amazing!**

**REVIEW.**

Santana drove home in a blur, tears falling from her face freely. She had a girlfriend, goddammit and this boy was no good so why was she crying. She hated feeling this way, so vulnerable and so…feeling. Everything in her was screaming to turn around and somehow be with Sebastian. But she had her reputation to uphold, not to mention she was just starting to become friends with Blaine and she had only just gotten with Brittany and come out as lesbian…now she was doubting her sexuality. All because of this stupid grey-eyed, mean, gorgeous boy that she hated so much.

And…aw fuck Regionals were tomorrow and she'd have to see him and explain to Brittany why she couldn't keep her eyes off the asshole who blinded Blaine.

Speaking of Blaine, wasn't she supposed to be visiting him then?

She made a quick and very illegal U-turn, swerving towards the hospital which she had just passed and that Blaine was staying in for his surgery which was over with and he would be recovered by Regionals.

Blaine was eating his lunch when Santana came into his room.

"Santana, I almost thought you had forgot you were supposed to come." He smiled warmly at her and took a sip of the water he had.

Santana crossed the room, sitting in a chair close to his bed and fake-smiling, but Blaine wasn't fooled at all.

"What's wrong?" He furrowed his eyebrows, taking in her puffy eyes, swollen lips and streaked makeup.

His concern bit down deep on her heart and made tears flow from her eyes again. How could he care about her after what she had done? All she wanted him to do was know…know somehow that she had betrayed him and to yell at her for it.

"It's Sebastian." She looked at him and his brain pieced it together, looking from her swollen lips (from kissing) to the tears that were running down her face to her guilty expression. He gasped.

"You kissed!" The eye that wasn't under a patch widened and then softened with concern, "Santana, I don't want you to get hurt. Sebastian will use you and then throw you out like a condom after sex." He reached out his hand to her and she let him hold her hand.

"How can you not hate me Blaine?" She whispered, looking at him in a rare moment of vulnerability. Blaine pulled her against him, scooting over on his hospital bed and letting her climb in with him.

"Oh honey, I could never hate you. If you truly think that Sebastian is worth the trouble then you have my blessing; what went down between me and him is our own problem, not yours. I think he's an asshole and I hope for your sake that he acts differently with you but if he makes you happy then I encourage you to go for it." He pulled the blanket over her and held her close as she cried.

For a long while neither one of them spoke and it was just their own thoughts and their bodies pressed close in a soft embrace. They were best friends and Santana knew that now. Finally she got up the courage to speak:

"Thank you Blainey. I just…nevermind." She nuzzled her face against his neck to hide it from him but he sensed her feelings and pulled away enough to look at her face.

"What?" He whispered, cradling her face in his hands.

"Brittany." That one word evoked fear, love, pain, and sorrow in her heart. Blaine's eyes softened with sympathy, liquid gold eyes shined into Santana's warm brown.

"Do what your heart says, sweetie." He kissed her forehead, those simple words of advice giving Santana the strength she needed to pull away from Blaine, get up and brush past the nurse, pausing in the doorway.

"Thank you B…I love you." She smiled over her shoulder and caught how he visibly cheered up at those words.

"I love you too Tana, good luck." He said back and watched as she left the room quickly, going out to her car just as her phone started ringing from the front seat.

She opened the door to her car and picked it up, sitting down and closing the door behind her.

"Hello?" She said, not having checked the ID as her phone was about to go to voicemail.

"Santana." A very familiar sounding voice sighed with relief. The voice was silky and soft but also sounded very shaky and pained. "Please don't hang up…" The voice croaked.

"What would I-" Santana's eyes widened and she let out a huff of hair, "Sebastian. How did you get my number?" She asked.

"Long story. Look, just please give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not just the guy who blinded Blaine. Please, I'm begging you." He rushed with his words and then listened to the silence on the other end, thinking she had hung up. "Santana?"

"I'm here." Santana responded in a hush and then put her face in her hands. "Okay. I'll meet you. My house. One hour." She said in short clipped sentences.

"What?" Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief, she was actually agreeing to meet him.

"You heard me. One hour, my house. You get one chance, Smythe. Don't mess it up." She hung up, holding her phone to her heart, a smile teasing at her lips.

Sebastian hung up, putting his phone in his pocket as he rushed to get ready.

And as he rushed, Santana did also. But her rush was to get home from the hospital.

When she got home, she threw off her clothes, running into her wing on the house and getting in the shower, letting the hot water melt away her stress.

Would Sebastian be different than he was with Blaine? She thought he legitimately cared about her, otherwise why would he sound so relieved she picked up? It couldn't just be for a lay. She knew she was hot, but she wasn't worth that much trouble if there wasn't a long-term effect.

Also, where did this leave her and Britt? Santana had cheated on guys many times but Britt was supposed to be her forever…could she really cheat on the girl who just a few days ago she had felt so much for?

A million questions ran through her head as she got out of the shower and blow-dried her hair, wrapping a blue towel around her body and letting her naturally wavy silk-like hair hang around her bare shoulders.

She walked into her room and gasped as she heard a silky voice talking.

"I know you want me to see you naked Santana but wow, I didn't know just how badly." Sebastian smiled at her from her bed where he was sitting. "Your mom let me in." He said at her questioning look.

"Oh puh-lease Sebastian, if I wanted you to see me naked…I wouldn't be wearing a towel, would I?" She winked and walked over to her closet, taking in a breath sharply when she felt a breath on the back of her neck.

"Your right, it was just wishful thinking I guess." Sebastian whispered in her ear, his rough voice making her shiver with pleasure. She turned towards him and pointed at the bed.

"Sit." She ordered and he raised an eyebrow, walking over and sitting on her bed. "Now close your eyes so I can change, asshole." She stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled, obediently closing his eyes.

She quickly put on a navy blue lace bra and matching panties before walking over to her dresser.

"You can open your eyes, now." She said hesitantly, not sure if she should risk letting him look at her in just underwear and a bra.

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes widening from the sight of her so scantily clothed. Her body was beautiful with her medium skin contrasting with the blue fabric and her muscle-toned stomach and legs.

"Beautiful." He let out a low whistle and she blushed, pretending to roll her eyes at him.

She put on a concert t-shirt that was cut low around the chest, clung to her skin and was short enough to show of her midriff. Then she bent over to search for her blue and black plaid skirt, showing off a little ass as she bent.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, trying and failing at not getting hard from the sight of the gorgeous Santana Lopez's ass.

"You're killing me." He groaned, laying back on her bed and closing his eyes as she slid on her skirt and walked over to him.

"I know." She giggled and lay on her side on the bed next to him. He flipped over to face her and pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry I was an asshole Santana. I wish I could take back what I did to Blaine and all the things I said to Kurt and the New Directions, but I can't. I'll apologize to them but it's going to be hard for us…" He trailed off, waiting for her to cut in.

"So there is an us?" She asked, twining her fingers with his and smiling at him.

"You didn't know?" He furrowed his eyebrows, freeing his hand and placing it on her waist to pull her closer. "Santana Lopez, I want you to be my girlfriend. Because without you there is no reason for living. I wasn't alive before, I was just living and breathing and hurting everyone including myself. You made me see all the good in people I didn't see before. I thought it was just attraction, at least that's what I tried to tell myself…but I know now that I like you, a lot Lopez. I want you to be my girl." He whispered, looking in her eyes.

She leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips, her hand tangling in his hair.

"I want you to be mine too Sebastian. And things are complicated because I have a girlfriend and because I'm figuring out my sexuality but I know that I want you to be more than just a hookup or friends with benefits so I will be yours if you will be mine in return, Smythe." She replied, looking in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes"


	3. Brittana

**A/N:Hai guys, I missed you! Your lovely reviews are amazing to hear. That being said, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School is crazy. Dating is crazy. Friends are crazy. But anyways, can't wait for Grant Gustin to return and have some more eye-sex with Naya. But for now…**

**REVIEW!**

Proud.

That's what Santana Lopez had felt all day at school walking around with Sebastian's signature silver ring on her finger. She had practically flitted around, her heart soaring at lunchtime when her phone beeped with a text from Sebastian telling her he'd see her at Regionals that night and to bring something sexy to wear when they could hang out afterwards.

At glee rehearsal she sat in her seat, looking at her texts from Sebastian, a fond smile on her face.

And then Brittany sat next to her, leaning over and planting a firm kiss on Santana's smiling lips. Santana pulled back surprised, she wasn't sure if she was going to dump Britt yet, she and Sebastian hadn't talked about when she had to make her decision between them.

"Hey Tana, did you know that when you put cheese on a hamburger…they call them cheeseburgers?" Brittany exclaimed, her arm around the back of the other girls chair.

"You're so smart Britt." She kissed her girlfriend's cheek, unease settling in the pit of her stomach as she felt the guilt bubbling inside her.

Then her phone beeped.

Sebastian Smythe to Santana Lopez: Satan, are you okay, would you tell me if you're okay? There's a note in your car window, that I left you, a present Satan.

Santana giggled at his reference to their duet, Sebastian always knew exactly when to say these things, it was as if they had a connection and he could tell when she was feeling down. She glanced out the window of the glee room, she could see her car outside. Sure enough, flickering in the breeze outside on her window was a note and a little package hanging by a string from her rearview window.

"Would you care to share what's so funny. Santana?" Will Shuester said, casting a disapproving glance over at her as she put away her phone hurriedly.

"Sorry Mr Shue." She rolled her eyes in a very traditional Santana way.

"Anyways, I want everyone to get on the bus to go to regional's." He ignored her apology and everyone paired up to sit on the bus together. Kurt and Rachel decided they needed to talk about being finalists for NYADA so Blaine grabbed Santana's hand away from Brittany.

"Sorry Britt, Tana and I have to talk." His hazel eyes sparkled with pity as they looked at Brittany. Brittany shrugged it off and went to sit with Quinn.

Blaine and Santana passed her car before they got on the bus and she grabbed the note and present before they took their seats on the bus, jolting forward so much as the bus moved into motion that Blaine had to throw out his arm to stop her from crashing into the seat in front of them.

"Thanks B." She smiled at him and took his hand again, playing with the rings on his fingers. He watched her, his gaze moving up to her face.

"I noticed that you have a ring of your own there." He nodded towards Sebastian's silver ring that her hand flew to cover as soon as he mentioned it. "Does this mean you and a certain Warbler are official?" He whispered in her ear so no one could hear.

"I'm not really sure. I know we're dating…just not if I'm breaking up with Brittany yet." She whispered back, her eyes flying to the girl with the gorgeous blond hair.

"And what's that?" He asked, pointing to the note and the box.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged and opened the note, looking at the words printed.

_To my gorgeous Satan,_

_I thought this might make your New Directions outfit shine a little brighter than the rest. Don't think much of it, it's just an old family thing. Maybe you can think of me while you wear it; I know I'll be thinking of you anyways._

_~SS_

She smiled at the note and then untied the string around the package, tearing off the paper and opening the box. Inside was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen in her entire life.

It was a blue sapphire pendant on a silver chain that when it moved looked like it was made of molten blue liquid, fiery, just like Santana. Engraved on the back was something that Sebastian had obviously not had put on but that described them perfect.

Fire does not begin to cover the passion I feel for you.

It was signed with the same signature

~SS

"Pull your hair off your neck." Blaine whispered softly and Santana did as she was told. Blaine clasped the pendant around her neck and then let it drop from his fingers; Santana released her hair and turned towards Blaine.

"He's amazing." Her eyes sparkled as she thought how Sebastian had turned an awful bus ride into something she would remembered and cherish for the rest of her existence.

"He loves you." Blaine raised an eyebrow at her and smiled slowly, "You know that right. You made Sebastian Smythe fall in love with someone. With a girl no less." He squeezed her hand.

"You really think so?" Her brown eyes bore into his golden and it was clear that she too was falling deep for the tall, lanky Warbler.

Blaine nodded once, hugging her tight against him as they pulled up in front of the regional's building. (A/N:I know it's supposed to be a McKinley but I needed an excuse for them to sit together)

Santana got off the bus and her eyes scanned the crowd of people out front, searching for anyone wearing the familiar red piping of the Warbler's uniforms.

"Looking for someone?" A husky voice came from behind her as she felt arms around her waist and spun around.

"Sebastian." She said, breathless. "Hi." She looked up at him.

"Hi." He chuckled, his eyes drifting to the necklace. "Do you like it?" He touched her pendant gently, his fingers brushing over her collarbone as his eyes met hers.

"It's beautiful Sebastian, thank you." She glanced around to make sure no one was looking before pressing a kiss to his cheek, just to be safe.

"You're welcome, why do you look so nerv-" He asked her, reaching out to touch her face. Santana spotted a blond ponytail bobbing towards them and pushed Sebastian a little, causing him to stumble behind a car and out of site. He had the good sense to stay down.

"Tana! Why were you talking to Evil-Blaine?" Brittany demanded, her face looking utterly confused.

"No reason baby, just plotting my revenge." She smiled, accepting a kiss as Brittany leaned in.

Sebastian felt his heart shatter into a million piece.

"Okay, well everyone's inside, come on!" Britt held out her hand to Santana and she shook her head.

"I'll be there in a few Britt, I just-uh have to call my mum. Love you though." Santana winked at Brittany as she turned to go inside.

"Love you too Tani." She walked inside and left Santana looking for Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" She whisper-called for him and he stood up, looking at her with pained eyes. He looked completely devastated, on the brink of tears.

"Revenge? You were just playing me to get revenge? Well congrats Lopez, you got me. You made the player fall for someone….congrats. I hope you're happy to see me hurt." He turned and started to walk away but she caught his wrist.

"Sebastian, look at me." She pleaded and he yanked his wrist away, staying in his spot.

"No." He responded, feeling the first tear drip down his face. He hadn't cried since he was a little boy.

"Sebastian, please." She said, the agony she was feeling from hurting him in her voice. He turned and looked down at her, tears steadily going down his face.

"This was not a revenge ploy, Smythe. You think you were the only one falling? Sebastian, I just said those things because I'm confused. I'm confused that I had these feelings for Britt that everyone says are wrong. Confused that even when I find out that maybe there's a chance I'm straight, I go for the one guy that I'm not supposed to have. I want to be with you, Sebastian Smythe. I just need to figure things out before I dump…her." Santana took his face between her hands and kissed him, wiping his tears away as he started to kiss her back. His arms wound around her waist.

"Okay. Just know that I'm not going to stop fighting for you until you've dumped Brittany and you're mine. Only, mine." He hugged her close and she happily returned the embrace.

"Sebtana…who would've known?" Said a familiarly boyish soprano. Both lovers turned towards the sound.

"Kurt."


	4. Catch Me

**A/N: Yay Sebby redeemed himself on Glee tonight. Since he's gay on the show (even though we all know he secretly loves Santana) I would love to see him and Blaine have a little thing. YES I ship Klaine but come on Darren Criss and Grant Gustin together would make my ovaries explode. Okay…graphic. Anyways, thank you for all the lovely reviews guys and don't worry I have no plan to break up Sebtana yet. I love you guys so love me back and…**

**REVIEW!**

"Kurt"

Santana drew away from Sebastian, her eyes pleading with Kurt to not cause a big scene right now. He seemed to understand and drew closer to them.

"How could you do this to Blaine?" Kurt asked, his anger flaring as he looked at the two of them in disgust, frowning.

"Blaine approves, the first thing I did was tell him. Before I even started this officially with Sebastian." Santana hurried to answer, not wanting Kurt to tell anyone before she was ready. It was true, Blaine was being incredible about this…a true best friend.

"He does?" Sebastian and Kurt both looked extremely surprised but Kurt continued on, "Even if he does, how can you be okay with this? Your little boy-toy almost cost my boyfriend and your best friend an eye!" He protested, literally stomping his foot in anger.

"And he's really sorry Kurt, honestly Sebastian has changed. He hasn't even pulled a stunt since then. Please Kurt, give him a chance." She pleaded, taking Sebastian's hand for support. He squeezed her hand, showing that he was behind her all the way; no matter what, they were in this together.

"I will never forgive him for what he did to Blaine. He slushied you Santana! He called me names and he tried to break up me and Blaine. Even if Blaine has forgiven him for the rock salt, he's still done terrible things to all of us! How can you forgive him?" Kurt yelled at them, his frustration causing him to turn red. Red was not flattering on Kurt.

"I love him." Santana said simply, she turned to Sebastian, locking her arms around his neck and looking in his eyes. "I love him, Kurt. Nothing he does can change that and nothing he's done could prevent it. I've only known him a few days and already he's my everything. I've never believed in soul-mates but now I know that he is mine." She looked up at her gorgeous boyfriend, her heart flooding with emotion and her breath coming in short swallows.

"I love you too." Sebastian whispered, his hands resting on her waist as he looked into her warm, brown eyes. A humph came from deep in Kurt's chest.

"I don't understand." He said, crossing his arms as he looked at them. Santana let go of Sebastian and walked over to Kurt, talking his hands in hers.

"You know Blaine has flaws, Kurt." She raised her eyebrows and Kurt nodded once, sharply. "He wears too much gel, he's dorky, he loves Disney, he has the weirdest sense of fashion and he cares too much about other people." (A/N:All the things I love about Darren) Kurt rolled his eyes at these flaws, about to speak before Santana hushed him. "But you love him anyways, you're blind to his flaws. Don't get me wrong, you know they're there but when you're with him you don't see them."

"Right…?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow back at Santana, following her train of thoughts.

"That's Sebastian for me. He's mean, spoiled, possessive and flirty. But when I'm with him all I see is the incredibly sweet, kind-hearted, gorgeous, talented, smart, sexy Warbler that I adore with all my heart." She glanced back at Sebastian who stared at her in awe.

Suddenly Kurt dropped her hands.

"You just listed four really good reasons why you shouldn't be with him. I will never forgive him and you shouldn't either Santana. I hate him. And if you love him, then I guess I hate you too. I thought we were becoming friends, but if you betray me like this, then I guess I was wrong." He turned and walked towards the inside, Santana felt as if she had been slapped in the face.

"Kurt!" She called after him, he paused, listening to her. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" She asked, crossing her fingers.

"For now." He smirked, walking inside and leaving Santana with a thousand questions. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt a pair of muscular arms around her waist. Sebastian pulled her against his chest and stroked her hair.

"Shhh, everything will be okay Satan. I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone." He cupped her face, tilting her head up to look at him and wiping away the tears.

"Please don't do anything bad anymore, Bastian." She leaned up on her tiptoes and closed her eyes, happy when he took the hint and kissed her.

It was heated, yeah, as all of their kisses were but this one was tender. Santana felt butterflies in her stomach, her eyelids fluttering and Sebastian picked her up in his arms baby-doll style while still keeping the kiss connected. He carried her inside and down the hallway until they were right outside the New Directions' green room for before the show.

Finally, he set her down, pulling away and she stayed on her tiptoes to prolong the kiss, the precious few seconds extra meaning the world to her.

"I love you Santana Lopez." He whispered, brushing his lips across her cheek.

When Santana opened her eyes, he was gone, having ran to the stage just in time for the Warblers to go on.

"I love you Sebastian Smythe." She whispered under her breath before going in the room. She looked around, no one had even noticed she was gone.

Rachel and Finn had their tongues down each other's throats…again. Barf.

Sam, Quinn, and Mercedes were deep in debate about some religious thing. How proud they were about homeschool-Jesus having gotten past his homophobia to sing to her and Britt.

The new kid Rory, plus Sugar Motta, Mr Shue, and a bunch of others were practicing one of the choices for regional's.

The only people who caught her eye were Blaine and Kurt who were whisper-arguing in the corner of the room. They both looked over at her at the same time she looked at them. Kurt glared as Blaine tore away from their argument and walked over to Santana.

"I'm sorry I told him, I didn't know-" She started to apologize but Blaine's hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh shush, it was my decision to support you. Kurt may not agree with it, but it was my eye that was rock-assaulted and I fully support you and Sebby." He pulled her into a hug. "How're you holding up, baby girl?" He asked, rubbing her back. She relaxed against him, Blaine always made her feel so safe.

"Not so good, B. I just wish I could rewind time and keep him from doing those things. And…keep me from ever asking Britt out." She whispered in his ear, looking over at the blond who was doodling in her notebook.

"I know, sweetie. You're going to have to make a choice eventually." He pulled away and looked at her sternly.

"I know, I just love them both and I don't want to hurt them." She put her face in her hands.

Just as Blaine was about to respond with some good advice, they were called out to the stage to sing.

They were only allowed one song per group this regional's so that it would stay short. So, the New Directions and Treble Tones had picked Santana to sing. Her eyes scanned the crowd for Sebastian, and when she found him smiling at her…she sang straight to him.

Before I fall

Too fast

Kiss me quick

But make it last

So I can see

How badly this will hurt me

When you say goodbye

Her eyes went soft, showing the hurt that she had felt in life and relationships in the past. Sebastian watched her, understanding that he had to show her exactly how much he loved her, and often.

Keep it sweet

Keep it slow

Let the future pass

And don't let go

But tonight

I could fall too soon

Under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while I sing

You got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me...

See this heart

Won't settle down

She placed her hands over her heart, smiling at him as she twirled in a partner dance with Blaine.

Like a child running

Scared from a clown

I'm terrified

Of what you do

My stomach screams

Just when I look at you

She broke away from Blaine, focusing on Sebastian and routing herself in place.

Run far away

So I can breathe

Even though you're

Far from suffocating me

I can't set my hopes too high

'Cause every hello ends with a

goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while I sing

You got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me...

So now you see

Why I'm scared

I can't open up my heart

without a care

But here I go

It's what I feel

And for the first time in my

life I know it's real

That was it, Santana knew who her heart belonged to. The answer had been there all along. She had never felt this strongly about anything or anyone. Sebastian was her forever. Her family, her friend, her lover…her soul-mate. The lights went out except for a single spotlight on her and she sang the next lines softly, just to her love.

But you're so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while I sing

You got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me

I'm giving up so

Just catch me

The room burst with applause and Sebastian ran right up to the stage. Both of them ignored the confused statements of everyone else as Santana dove into Sebastian's arms, hugging him tight.

"What do you say we skip the awards and just go to my house?" He asked her, his words slightly muffled since his lips were buried in her hair.

"Please." She held onto him as he swooped her up bridal style and ran out of the doors with her and to his car, which he had driven there in. He set her down in the passenger seat and closer her door, going around to the other side and getting in before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He asked her, glancing over as they drove down the road at a steady pace.

"You were too, we could hear you backstage." She smiled as he grabbed her hand, holding it between them near the cup holders. "Sebastian?"

"Hmm?" He squeezed her hand, they were almost to his house which was far away from Dalton and that his parents weren't home at.

"What's up with the inscription on the necklace? You said it was from your family but it's your initials and it fits us perfectly." She twirled the pendant between the fingers of her free hand. They pulled into the driveway of Sebastian's home.

It was a big mansion painted a dull beige color except for one bright blue window on the very top floor away from everything else.

"I'll tell you once we're inside." Sebastian said softly, getting out and opening Santana's door for her. He helped her out and then took her hand, pulling her inside. She didn't have much of a chance to see any of the house until they got to the top floor, opening the door and the top of the staircase and entering a broad hallway.

"Is this where your room is?" She asked, looking at the pictures in the hallway.

"Well, this is my floor. My room is at the end. There's a bathroom, living area, kitchen that's attached to a dining area, walk in closet, and a guest room also." He shrugged, clearly not liking to talk about it. He pulled her past all the doors to his room and opened the door.

Now Santana was already impressed, but when she saw his room, her mouth popped open.

It was painted a soft off-white blue and was huge. There was a desk with a desktop and a Macbook Pro. Next to it was another desk with some schoolbooks from Dalton strewn across it. Towards the center of the room was a white loveseat facing a plasma screen TV and a cabinet full of DVD's. There were pictures everywhere, beautifully done photography that had an elegant signature in each on of the photos corners. Sebastian Smythe. It was his photography. Then, there was a platform raised above the ground with a ladder that had a king sized bed. Under the bed was a vast collection of books surrounding a shelf with different cameras on it.

"Wow." Santana said softly, letting go of Sebastian's hand to look at the photography. "You're really good, Bastian. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, looking at him.

"Didn't find it worth mentioning." He shrugged, walking over and taking her hands. He lifted her up onto the platform, setting her on the bed and then climbed up the ladder, laying back. Santana followed suit, laying next to him on her side so she could watch his face.

"So back to my question." She said softly, her hand resting on his chest. He placed his hand on top of hers.

"Right. Well it was my mother's necklace. My father gave it to her for their wedding as her 'something blue' and she kept it hanging on her wall until…" He trailed off, his eyes prickling with sadness.

"Until?" Santana encouraged, looking at his sad eyes.

"Until she died." He blinked back tears, "I loved her a lot, I never talk about her because my dad hates to talk about it and I don't have anyone else. But I loved her…and I love you Santana. So, I wanted you to have it." He flipped on his side, pulling her leg over his waist so they could be closer. She blinked once, unable to believe that she could be so lucky.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me Sebastian." She whispered, pressing her lips tenderly to his. He kissed her back, his hands going to her lower back so he could press her against him.

The moment turned intense quickly as Santana's lips parted, allowing his tongue in her mouth so they could taste each other. Her hips moved in a rhythm against his involuntarily and he felt himself get hard about the same time she felt a pooling between her legs.

"We should really wait…" Sebastian whispered, his lips moving to her neck as it tilted back to allow him access to her throat. He bit gently, leaving a hickey so everyone would know she was his.

"No." She groaned and pulled off Sebastian's blazer, her fingers moving to the buttons on his shirt.

"No?" He kept kissing, his lips at her collarbone, wanting desperately to go lower but needing to know that was okay.

"Fuck me. Please." She found herself unable to articulate just how badly she wanted him in that moment so she just unbuttoned the last button on his shirt and forced it off him, her hands feeling the muscles on his chest that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Strip for me Satan, please." He whispered, "And then I'll fuck you so good that whenever you just hear my name, you'll get wet." He moved his hand down her figure. She nodded in response, getting up, thankful for the high ceilings so that she could stand on the platform.

Sebastian leaned up on his elbows so he could watch her, his eyes completely focused on her.

She ran the backs of her hands over her body and then over her head before pulling her dress over her head slowly, exposing her red satin bra and panties.

"Satan in red." He let out a low whistle, getting harder by the minute.

"Mm." She reached her hands behind her and unclasped her bra in one fluid movement, easing it off her shoulder and exposing her gorgeous breasts. Her nipples were perked and hard, matching her soaked panties.

It took everything Sebastian had not to just grab her and take her right then.

Santana finally eased her panties down her legs, showing her bare pussy for him. In a quick second Sebastian had her on top of him, her hands flying quickly to his pants and pulling them down, followed shortly by his boxers.

Her eyes widened. Santana had seen lots of dicks in her life, but none that were that big. She was, to say the least, impressed.

"The big eyes are a good reaction I hope." He said, his voice rough and very low.

"Fuck me, now." She responded to him, moaning she his hands moved to her boobs, twisting her nipples as he played with them. "Oh god, Sebastian." She whispered.

"As you wish." He smirked, flipping them so he was on top and grabbing a condom from his bedside. She stopped his hand.

"I'm on birth control. It's one-hundred perfect safe, I promise." She whispered, wanting to feel him naturally inside her. He looked in her eyes.

"I trust you." He smiled, "Ready?" She nodded and he slid slowly inside her, making her gasp. He stayed there for a moment, letting her adjust.

"Okay." She whispered, looking back in his eyes. He started moving, his thrusts at a steady, medium pace as he groaned.

"God Satan, you're so wet." He moaned.

"Fuck, harder Bastian! You're so good. Ungh…" Her head tilted back and her eyes closed, moving her hips against his thrusts.

He sped up, grinding as he hit the deepest point and making her tighten around him, squeezing him.

"Oh god, so tight…I love you so much." He kissed her neck.

"Touch my chest. Oh please! Fuck! I love you too." She shivered, her back arching to meet his thrusts.

"So good." His hands went to her chest, fondling her boobs before lowering his mouth and sucking.

Suddenly he felt his dick start to quiver and she went over the edge.

"I'm gonna cum." He groaned.

"Me too, oh fuck Sebastian!" She moaned and took all his cum as he came inside her, causing her to follow suit and climax.

They rode out their peaks and then collapsed in each others arms.

"That was amazing." She whispered, looking his eyes. He brushed a lock of hair off her face.

"You can say that again." He whispered back, pulling her against his chest.

"I'm tired, Bastian." She closed her eyes.

"Sleep Satan, I'll still be here when you wake up." He stroked her hair, pulling the covers over them.

They fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Hurt

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I am such a bad updater, it's been like a month. I'm so sorry my lufflie readers. Anyways, I'm dying from Glee withdrawal but it's okay because I met my favorite band (Darren sang their song 'Cough Syrup' on Glee last episode). So alright, I hope you guys like this update it's just an idea I've been toying around with and…**

**REVIEW!**

The moment Sebastian opened his eyes he was flooded with a happy feeling. The memories of the night before came flooding back to him and made a grin light up his face.

Lying next to him was the gorgeous Latina girl that he loved so much, Santana Lopez herself…sleeping peacefully in his arms. Her lips were parted slightly as the air she was breathing was sucked between them. She looked beautiful without her usual light makeup and although her hair was frazzled it still managed to shine like the moon.

Sebastian reached over and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, his lips pressing to her cheek in a tender kiss.

"Mmf, Bastian?" Santana whispered, sleepily as her eyes blinked open and she turned on her side to face him.

"Yes, beautiful?" He whispered, staring into her warm brown eyes as his heart stuttered again and again.

"You're so cute in the morning." She smiled at him, locking her arm over his neck. "What time is it?" She asked.

Sebastian turned to look at the clock. It was early, around seven but that wasn't that unusual since they had gone to sleep very early last night after…oh Sebastian got a tingle of pleasure just thinking about it.

"It's seven, honey." He sat up, pulling her in one fluid motion onto his lap. Santana groaned and put her face in her hands.

"My mother is going to kill me. Where's my phone?" She asked him, searching with her eyes around his room. Sebastian placed his phone in her hands.

"You left it in the car, use mine." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his ear to the other side of her phone, which she had against her ear, so he could listen. Santana shushed him although he wasn't talking and he playfully rolled his eyes at her, earning a poke in the ribs.

"Mama? It's Santana." Her Spanish accent flowed smoothly into her words as soon as she started speaking so her mother could understand better.

"Santana! Where are you? Why didn't you call? Who's with you! Are you safe? Are you okay?" Her mother was frantic over the phone, her breathing coming in rapid gasps.

"Mama, calmate! Estoy, muy bien. Comprende?" Santana spoke quickly in Spanish so that her other would understand that she was fine and to calm down.

"Triste, mi corazon. Now, where are you?" Her mother asked, taking a deep breath and pausing to let Santana answer. Santana glanced at Sebastian.

"I'm at a friends house, mama." Sebastian scooted her off his lap and stopped listening, looking at the wall. Why couldn't Santana just tell her mom she was with him? Was it because of Brittany?

"Oh, what friend?" She mother asked, thinking immediately of Santana's lesbian lover.

"You don't know him, his name's Sebastian." Santana glanced at Sebastian, reaching out to take his hand, he let her but didn't hold very tight.

"That boy who blinded your friend?" Her mother gasped, not believing Santana had that few morals.

"Mama! He is so sweet, he's made mistakes but he learned his lessons. And…and I'm in love with him. We're together, madre." She whispered the last sentence; Sebastian turned towards her and gathered her in his arms again.

"What about Brittany?" Her mother exclaimed, so confused by her daughter's love life that she couldn't even hold in her reactions.

Santana thought for a moment. She was still in love with Brittany, that was true. Britt was her first love and the feelings would probably always be there, but Sebastian was her forever. She loved him more than she loved anything in life; he was her soul-mate.

"I'm going to break up with Brittany…I can't be without Sebastian. I want you to meet him Madre. And papa too." She pleaded with her mother to understand what she was feeling, but it was no use.

"I don't understand Santana, and I don't approve. I think you'd better stay there for a while until you figure things out. How could you do this to us on His birthday?" Her mother shed a single tear.

"But mama, I have things figured out! Don't you bring Him into this." She protested, a tear going down her face too.

"No Santana, this is my final word. Goodbye." Her mother hung up and that was it.

Santana tossed Sebastian's phone on the bed and looked at her lap. Sebastian let his phone drop to the ground, instead of saving it he grabbed his girlfriend, cradling her against his chest in comfort.

"I love you, Santana Lopez. Fuck the world, it's just us." He pulled her face to his, kissing her softly.

Santana kissed him back but her heart wasn't really in it.

"I think I'm going to get some things from my house, is it alright if I stay with you Bastian?" She smiled weakly, but he wasn't fooled.

"Satan…maybe I should come with you." He whispered, squeezed her hand once and then letting go to look at her.

"Really babe, I'm alright. I just need to get some of my stuff. I'll be back in an hour." She kissed his cheek and then realized she had no way to leave. "Do you want to drive me or can I just borrow your truck?" She asked. He threw her the keys wordlessly.

"I love you…" He called after her as she left.

Santana got in his truck and drove towards her house in Lima Heights. Her phone rang, quickly she checked the caller ID and picked up, switching it over to Bluetooth so she could drive safely.

"Kurt?" She said in disbelief.

"Santana. I just wanted to let you know that I told Brittany about you and Sebastian." His voice was filled with venom, snapping at her. She let out a gasp, swerving on the road a little but catching herself just in the nick of time.

"Why would you do that to me?" She felt tears prick in her eyes, she had wanted to tell Brittany herself. She wanted to do it in a way that wouldn't kill the sensitive blond.

A shrill laugh went over the phone, cackling. There were soft sobs in the background.

"Because she deserves to know, Tana, she deserves to move on and have someone better than you. Us unicorns gotta stick together." There was a rustling over the phone. "Hold on, Britt-Britt wants to talk to you." He handed the phone over to Brittany.

"Santana?" The pain in Brittany's voice was as strong as the ache in Santana's heart, her soul flooded with guilt.

"Britt…I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you it's just…" She tried to think of how to put it so that her best friend's simple mind would get it. Then she thought of the exact animal Brittany would understand. "You know penguins Britt?" She asked.

Brittany nodded and then realized Santana couldn't see her nod, "Yeah." She sniffled.

"Penguins mate for life, sweetie. It's like they see their love and they never look away. They sometimes walk for months, looking for their perfect…penguin until they find them." She explained and listened to the pause over the phone as Brittany listened. She pulled into her driveway.

"I know." Brittany said after a while, tears still coming down her face audibly.

"Sebastian is my penguin." Santana whispered gently, almost able to hear the click in Brittany's mind as she got it.

"I understand…I just need some time Santana. You hurt me, you're like Voldemort, drinking the blood of unicorns to get healthy. I don't think we can be friends, but I won't tell anyone about you and Evil-Blaine." She hung up quickly, letting Kurt calm her down.

Santana clicked off her Bluetooth and pulled it out of her ear, putting her face in her hands and sobbing. She got out of the truck in one quick movements and walked towards her house, going upstairs to her room. She searched through her drawers until she found a knife. Engraved on it were the initials R.L. She pulled up her sleeve and traced her finger over the skin, rubbing an alcohol pad on it and looking at the tiny scars that were already there. She made a long slash, dragging the cool tip of the blade harshly down her wrist and offering sweet relief to her pain.

For just a moment the only pain she felt was the pain in her wrist, the heartache fading as she bled it out. The blood gushing from her wrist as her tears dried up.

"Santana." A familiar male voice came from the doorway and she spun around. There was her knight in shining armor, Sebastian standing there with wide eyes.

He ran to her side and grabbed her arm, pressing his hands over her wrist until he found a towel and then he held that there.

"Don't hurt yourself Santana, I don't think I could survive it if anything happened to you." His eyes went soft. "Please, why?" He asked. She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Kurt told Brittany. She doesn't want to be my friend. He hates me. My mom hates me and she blames me for…" She trailed off, her eyes showing the agony she felt thinking about that particular memory.

"For what, baby? There has to be more that your not telling me, you can trust me Satan." He whispered, using her pet name and pulling her into her bathroom to clean her cut and wrap it with gauze. She still had the knife in her hands.

"…my brother's death." She looked down and away from him.

Sebastian looked at her, shock registering on his face.

"I'm so sorry Santana…it's his birthday isn't it, like what your mom said on the phone?" He asked, continuing to treat her gash. Santana nodded once.

"He was my everything. My hero, my best friend, my confident…my best friend. He was the first person I ever came out to, the person I talked to about…Brittany. I loved him more than anyone on this earth. When I think that you'll never be able to meet him…" She choked back a sob.

"I would've loved to meet him Tana, he sounds like an amazing man." Sebastian sat Santana up on the sink countertop and stood between her legs, his hands on her waist.

"He was. He would've been 23 today. It was two years ago he died. We had just moved into our house and he was taking me out for groceries, let me drive with my permit. My first time driving and I forgot to check my blind spot, when we pulled out of the driveway a lumber truck smashed into us. I got out with just a few scars but he died almost instantly." She fell off the counter into Sebastian's arms crying.

"If there's one thing I've learned, Santana, it's that life is anything but fair. It's a constant struggle but you just have to find the thing worth living for. You are what's worth living for, for me. So, I can't let you hurt yourself anymore because it hurts me too. I love you and I will struggle alongside you…I will always be here to catch you when you fall back a few steps." He picked her up, carrying her to her room.

"I'm glad you'll be here by my side. I love you Bastian, your mine forever. You're my worth living for." She kissed him softly.

After a long moment of mutual comfort between them and softness, they pulled away.

"Shall we pack?" He asked with a smile.

"Let's pack."


	6. Tied Up

**A/N: I'm a total jerk. I'm sorry guys, I've been really busy and I know I've updated and put other stories before this one and for that I'm truly sorry. I can't tell you how much your continuous pestering of me to update means to me. I love my readers, thank you. For your consistent nagging (once again, I say this with love) I give you Chapter 6 of Anything Goes. Enjoy and please…**

**REVIEW!**

Santana brought Sebastian back into her room and got a duffel bag out of her closet, Sebastian stood in the doorway.

"Well…are you going to help me or not?" Santana asked, smirking at him as his eyes wandered around her room, taking it all in.

She thought he had to be the cutest thing in the entire world, and Santana Lopez never called anything cute. She loved the little beauty marks he had, his lean but yet somehow extremely muscular frame and his coifed hair. Well…to be honest she loved everything about the gorgeous boy standing in her doorway..

"Sorry Satan, but I'm a guy. I suck at packing." Sebastian grinned and went to flop down on her bed, grabbing her stuffed tiger off her pillow and hugging it to his chest. "This is cute." He chuckled. Santana rolled her eyes.

"My dad got it for me when I was six. I can't exactly part with it when I only see him for a couple minutes every day." She sighed softly, opening her arms as Sebastian tossed the little tiger into her hands and she packed him in the duffle bag.

"Does he have a name?" Sebastian asked, going over to Santana's dresser as per her request and throwing her the clothes he liked for her.

"Tigger. Like the Winnie the Pooh character." She replied, raising her eyebrows at the clothing choices he picked. Mostly shorts and short skirts and shirts that were low cut.

"Tigger the Tiger? Come on Satan, where's the originatily in that?" He picked up a black lace thong and then a pair of crotchless panties. "I like these."

"Of course you would…and I was six. I didn't even know what the word originality meant, let alone having any!" She held out her hand for the underwear and rolled her eyes as she packed it, zipping up the duffelbag.

All of a sudden she felt Sebastian's firm arms hugging her from behind.

"You know that you're probably the cutest thing since…babies?" He asked, his lips nipping at her ear and sending a shiver down her spine. She spun around in his arms to look at him.

"Since babies? And I'm the non-original one, Bastian?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Sebastian's sheepish grin in response sent another tingle down her spine. How could she find the goofiest things that he did sexy?

How did one little eyebrow raise from her make him want to tackle her to the ground and ravish her right then and there. She was perfect.

For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, brown meeting grey before their lips connected in a very tender kiss. When they pulled away, their foreheads pressed against each other's, their noses bumping.

"I love you Bastian." Santana whispered, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you too, Satan…which is why I'm wondering something?"

"What?"

"Are you ticklish?"

And before she could answer, he had her tackled to her bed and was tickling her, her giggles echoing through the whole house as she squirmed under him and bucked, trying to get free. Somewhere lost in the sea of moving body parts and giggles, their sensitive areas bumped.

Two moans erupted.

There was a look of eye contact and it was decided, there were too many clothes between them.

Sebastian's eyes locked with her and he grabbed both of her wrists, pining them above her head with one of his hands, he only let her go for a minute to slide her shirt and bra off of her warm body.

Then his mouth fixed to her right nipple, his tongue swirling and teeth clamping, the hand that wasn't holding her wrists fixed around her left nipple, tweaking it gently at first, and then rougher.

"Oh god, Sebastian please…" Santana begged, trying to get her wrists free as she writhed under him. Sebastian let go of her wrists and used both his hands on her chest, his eyes coming up to meet hers, kissing her for a moment before he mumbled in a husky voice.

"Do you trust me Santana?"

"With my life." She replied, looking confused and yet still very much in pleasure.

He picked up her shirt and used it to tie her right wrist to her bed post.

"Sebastian, what are you-"

"Shh…trust me." He said softly, winking at her as he used her bra to tie her left wrist to her bed post tightly. "Can you get free?" He asked. She tried, and then shook her head. "Good." He breathed.

Slowly, starting from her lips he trailed kissed down her jaw to her neck, down her chest, pausing to suck on each nipple and then down her stomach to her hips where he pulled her bottoms and panties off with his teeth.

He pulled her legs apart and put them over his shoulders so he could look at her gorgeous sopping wet pussy.

"Don't tease Sebastian." Santana squirmed, using her legs to pull him closer. He smiled, happy to oblidge.

He licked once from end to end, earning a moan from his beautiful girlfriend. Then he focused his lips on her clit, sucking and working his mouth expertly.

"Oh my god Sebastian. That's so hot." She moaned, bucking her hips against his face.

He hummed against her clit, his lips vibrating as he stuck first one finger into her and then two, then three, moving them slowly.

"Holy shit! Sebastian! Harder, please…" She pleaded, rotating her hips and matching the rhythm of his fingers.

He picked up his pace and bit down on her clit, happy to serve her.

"Unghh, cumming!" She screamed out as she climaxed against his face and he drank out what was left of her.

Slowly he crawled up, untying her and holding her against his still clothed body, kissing her gently and wrapping them both in her blanket.

"I'll give you a moment to rest before I-" He started.

"Before you what with my daughter?" Said a very masculine, deep voice from the doorway.

There standing, looking very pissed off was Santana's father, Santiago Lopez.

"Hi…daddy."


End file.
